Quoi qu'il arrive
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Qui aurait pu savoir que ce simple match de basket allait changer nos vies. Mais je suis sûre que ce sera un jour que nous n'oublierons jamais. Traduction d'un OS. Attention: Fourtris plutôt mignon et fleur bleue. Vous êtes prévenus.


**Encore une traduction d'un de mes OS, No matter what'. Aussi sur la demande de MissDivergent :) J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Honnêtement, c'est mon OS préféré parce que j'adore le Fourtris et celle-ci est mignonne^^**

 **TRIS POV :**

Aujourd'hui, je vais assister à mon premier match de basket. Christina a décidé de m'y traîner pour qu'elle puisse aller voir son copain, Will, qui joue dans l'équipe de notre lycée. J'ai accepté car 1. c'est le dernier match et d'après Chris', notre équipe joue très bien et 2. elle peut être très chiante quand elle veut.

Quand elle décide de m'aider pour me préparer, elle essaye toujours de me rendre 'magnifique' mais elle n'y arrive pas. C'est normal...pour être magnifique, il faut être jolie à la base.  
Elle me jette robe après robe jusqu'à trouver La robe. Quand elle a enfin choisis cette robe d'été bleue, elle me tend des escarpins noirs. Je les ai à peine aux pieds qu'elle me boucle déjà les cheveux et fait mon maquillage.

-Chris', tu as finis ? C'est seulement un match de basket, et en plus on va être en retard..

-T'en fais pas, on ne...merde on est en retard.

Elle enfile vite fait ses chaussures puis m'emmène à la voiture. Elle roule rapidement, trop rapidement à mon avis, vers le gymnase. On entre, les joueurs s'échauffe mais le match va commencer dans 5 minutes à tout casser. On s'assied dans les gradins, derrière le banc de notre équipe car Chris' est la copine d'un joueur.

J'observe l'équipe adverse qui s'échauffe et c'est plutôt impressionnant. Ils sont tous si grands et musclés, mais bon il faut avouer que les joueurs de notre lycée ne sont pas si différents.

-Voilà à quoi ressemble un match de basket... Je lui dis.

-Tu n'en as jamais vu un ? Elle me demande, stupéfaite.

-Non. Trop occupée à lire je crois. Elle rigole puis me regarde.

-Tu connais les règles au moins ?

-Pas vraiment mais c'est pas grave. C'est probablement mon premier et dernier match de toute façon.

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre car le jeu est sur le point de commencer. Notre équipe fait leur 'cri de guerre' puis les joueurs se mettent en place sur le terrain.

Will envoie un clin d'œil à Chris', ce qui la fait sourire. Ils sont trop mignons ensemble.

C'est à ce moment que je l'ai vu, le numéro 4. Ses yeux bleus foncés regardent droits dans mes yeux gris, puis un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Je suis certaine que je fais la même chose. Je l'observe de plus près. Sa carrure est imposante, ses cheveux bruns qui supplient mes doigts de s'emmêler dedans, sa mâchoire bien définie qui ne demande qu'à être caresser et ses lèvres qui n'exigent qu'à être embrassées. Je secoue ma tête pour m'empêcher de penser à lui mais il faut croire que mon esprit fait ce qu'il veut car mes yeux ne font que dériver vers lui. Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui, ce qui lui suffit pour me cligner de l'œil. Je rougis alors que le jeu commence...

Pendant tout le jeu, je n'ai pas réussi à le quitter des yeux. Je l'observais sans arrêts. La manière dont ses muscles bougeaient quand il tirait, ses jambes se contractaient quand il défendait, la sueur dans ses cheveux les rendait plus emmêlés. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux. Je l'ai bien surpris quelques fois à me regarder, me valant à chaque fois des joues rouges. Encore heureux que Chris n'a rien remarqué.

Le jeu a commencé il y a 25 minutes et je me surprends complètement plongée dedans. Notre équipe à la balle. Will fait la passe au numéro '8' qui la passe à _lui_. Il tire un trois points quand un adversaire le pousse. Tout se passe si vite. Il tombe et la seconde suivante, il est sur le sol, tenant sa cheville. Sans réfléchir, je me lève et mords ma joue. Je fais toujours ça quand je suis nerveuse... et là je le suis. Deux gars le porte et le pose sur le banc, plus près de moi. Le jeu continue sans moi, je ne peux plus me concentrer dessus, je ne le vois que lui. La colère se répand quand quelqu'un touche sa cheville, le faisant grimacer.

Puis quelqu'un pose de la glace dessus et ça à l'air de lui faire du bien. Il tourne sa tête vers moi et m'offre un sourire. Ce sourire...

10 minutes plus tard, quelqu'un lui demande quelque chose et il accepte par un hochement de tête. Ils reviennent avec une sorte de bandage et entoure sa cheville avec. Il remet sa chaussure. _Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

-Chris ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il fait ? Je le regarde et elle suit mon regard.

-Ben, il va rejouer.

-Quoi ! Il ne peut pas. Il s'est blessé, imagine si sa blessure empire.

Elle me sourit avec ce sourire que je ne connais que trop bien. Celui qu'elle garde pour quand elle découvre des détails croustillants sur moi.

-Regarde-toi. Est-ce que ma petite Tris aurait des vues ?

-Non ! C'est juste... il... il a l'air de s'être fait plutôt mal.

-Mouais...comme tu dis.

Elle me sourit encore puis regarde de nouveau le match. J'essaye de me concentrer mais je ne peux pas, j'ai peur pour un gars que je ne connais pas.

Il entre sur le terrain et le jeu continu. Je le vois courir, sauter, bouger et à chaque fois j'ai peur qu'il se blesse encore. Heureusement, à la fin du jeu, notre équipe gagne. 64-62. J'applaudis avec le reste du gymnase mais encore une fois, je ne vois que lui. Il reçoit un bon nombre de tapes sur le dos ce qu'il le fait sourire.

Ensuite, une des cheerleader se jette dans ses bras. Mes mains arrêtent d'applaudir, mes ongles se plantent dans mes jointures. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que mon corps tremble. Mais je me relaxe quand je vois qu'il la repousse.

Christina prend ma main et me tire vers les escaliers.

-Où on va Chris ?

-Je vais voir Will et toi tu va parler à numéro 4.

-Quoi ? Non, non, non et non.

-Oh que si.

Elle ouvre la porte qui donne sur le terrain et court vers Will. Il la prend dans ses bras ce qui la fait hurler parce qu'il transpire. Je les observe ensemble et souris. Il sont si...

-Mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce, toujours en les observant puis sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce quelqu'un me parle. Je tourne ma tête et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Numéro 4.

-Je m'appelle Tobias. Il se présente en tendant sa main que j'accepte avec un sourire.

-Tris.

Son sourire s'agrandit mais il ne lâche pas ma main.

-Comment va ta cheville ? Je lui demande, encore un peu inquiète.

-Oh... je vais bien. Merci.

-J'étais assez inquiète quand je t'ai vu tombé. J'ai cru que c'était grave.

Je rougis à mes propres mots et baisse les yeux.

-Tout va bien, vraiment.

Je me surprends entrain de sourire, encore.

-Mon ami, Zeke, fait une fête pour la victoire. Tu viendras ?

-Chris est ma meilleure amie et je suis certaine qu'elle m'y traînera de force mais oui, j'irai.

-Génial ! Je te dis à tout à l'heure Tris.

Il finit par un clin d'œil puis suit les autres joueurs vers les douches. !

-Alors, il t'a donné un rendez-vous ? Christina demande en remuant ses sourcils.

-Pas vraiment.

-Ce qui veut dire... ?

-Il m'a demandé si j'allais à la soirée. J'ai dit que tu m'y forcerais mais j'ai répondu que j'irai de toutes façons.

Elle saute sur place et me prend dans ses bras.

-Yes ! Allons-y !

J'envoie vite fait un message à mes parents pour leur dire que je passe la nuit chez Christina. Je n'oublierais jamais la dernière fois où Chris m'a emmenée en boîte mais mes parents s'attendaient à ce que je rentre pour minuit. C'était pas si drôle que ça. Je sors de la voiture et elle ouvre la porte.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je vois. Je pensais que la fête attirerais beaucoup de personnes mais il n'y a que les joueurs avec leurs copines et ce que je suppose être quelques amis.

-Salut ma puce. Will crie et Chris court dans ses bras.

-Que la fête commence. Quelqu'un annonce, peut-être Zeke.

Il allume la musique et tout le monde se met à danser. Je m'assieds sur une chaise avec un verre en les regardant tous s'amuser. Je n'ai jamais été le genre de fille à faire la fête et à boire. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne bois jamais, la preuve est dans mes mains, seulement pas tout les week-end comme Christina.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une si jolie fille fait assise là toute seule ?

Je lève les yeux pour croiser le regard de Tobias. Je jette un coup d'œil à son verre.

-T'as déjà bu combien de verres ? Je lui demande en rigolant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune importance.

\- Entre nous, c'est mon premier.

Mon visage est en feu et bizarrement, il fait plus chaud.

-Oh.. Je bredouille.

Il s'assied à côté de moi et soupire.

-Je t'écoute Tris. Parle-moi de toi.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Pas d'accord.

-Je suis sincère. Je veux dire, j'ai presque 17 ans. Nous sommes dans le même lycée mais bizarrement on ne s'est jamais croisés. J'adore lire et je c'est tout...

-Ce n'est pas rien en tout cas. Il réplique en souriant.

On discute pendant des heures, déterminés à en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Soudainement, il prend ma main et m'oblige à me lever avec lui. Il m'emmène vers le 'dancefloor' mais dès que nous posons le pied dessus, la musique change en une plus lente. Je rigole et lui aussi. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me laisse partir mais il me surprend en posant sa main sur ma hanche et en me tirant vers lui. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou. J'essaye tant bien que mal de combattre la rougeur sur mes joues mais j'échoue misérablement. On dance doucement au rythme de la musique.

-Dis moi Tris. Au début de cette soirée, tu m'as demandé combien de verres j'avais bu. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as dis que je suis jolie et je pensais que tu étais déjà bourré parce que soyons honnête, je ne suis pas jolie.

-Tu as raison, tu n'es pas jolie... tu es magnifique et j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser maintenant.

-Qu- ? Je suis interrompue par ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Dans un premier temps, je suis tendue mais je me relaxe rapidement et lui rend son baiser en fermant mes yeux. Ses mains se resserrent sur ma taille. Mes mains qui étaient sur son cou, se déplacent pour permettre à mes doigts de se perdre dans ses cheveux. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la soirée.

Il brise le baiser, un sourire collé sur le visage, ses yeux regardant droits dans les miens.

-Wow... Je murmure.

-En effet. Il murmure aussi.

 **Deux ans plus tard**

 **Tobias POV:**

Où est-elle ? Elle a dit qu'elle viendrais. J'ai besoin de la voir. On va jouer le jeu le plus important de l'année. Elle doit être là.

Je suis ramené à la réalité quand Zeke me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Du calme mec, Tris sera là. Elle est avec Christina, tu sais que cette fille peut parler de maquillage pendant des heures.

-T'as sans doute raison.

Tris et moi sommes ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant. Elle est tout pour moi et depuis ce match, je ne peux pas tout simplement pas jouer correctement si elle n'est pas là.

Je la vois enfin assise à sa place dans les gradins, seule. Je lui envois un clin d'œil mais elle ne me répond que par un simple geste de la main. Son visage affiche un sourire mais même de là où je suis, je vois qu'il est faux.

Je m'avance vers les gradins et l'observe d'en bas.

-Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va. On peut en parler plus tard.

D'un geste de la tête, elle montre mes coéquipiers qui m'attendent.

-Ok mon cœur.

Je lui souffle un baiser et cette fois elle me sourit, un vrai sourire.

Le jeu commence mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à Tris. Si ça se trouve, elle veut me quitter.

Je commence à jouer mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je ne pense qu'à elle, je ne peux pas la perdre. Je rate passe après passe, tir après tir, je n'arrive même pas à courir correctement. J'avais raison, je ne peux décidément rien faire de bien si elle n'est pas entièrement avec moi. Penser qu'elle puisse me quitter me fait peur...ça me terrifie même.

Je lève les yeux pour la voir commencer à pleurer. Mon cœur se crispe. Elle se lève et part. Je ne réfléchis pas et quitte le terrain, laissant le jeu derrière moi. Je suis les sanglots et la trouve entrain de marcher vers la sortie. Elle ouvre la porte que je referme.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je la supplie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là. Tu devrais être entrain de jouer...

-Répond-moi, je t'en pris.

-On doit se séparer.

Ces quatre mots brisent mon cœur.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester avec moi. Elle explique en posant ses mains sur mes joues et en pleurant.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je suis enceinte Tobias... Elle murmure.

Je prends un pas de recul sous le choc. Elle est enceinte. Mon enfant. Elle m'a quittée. Avec mon enfant. Je les ai perdu tout les deux.

Je lève les yeux mais elle est déjà partie. J'ouvre la porte et cours après elle. Quand je la vois à nouveau, je sprint vers elle pour la rejoindre et la tiens contre moi.

-Tobias, laisse moi partir. Elle me supplie tout en se débattant.

-Je ne ferais pas cette erreur.

-Non Tobias. Tu mérites une vie normale.

Elle se tourne dans mes bras. Elle caresse ma joue avec un faible sourire.

-Tu vas horriblement me manquer mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Toujours.

Elle essaye de se défaire de ma prise mais je ne la lâche pas.

-Tris, ce bébé est ma vie maintenant et je ne peux pas laisser l'opportunité d'être avec toi passer sans me battre. Je t'aime et j'aime le bébé.

-Tobias. Non. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu as des projets pour l'an prochain et pour ta vie. Tu peux avoir un parfait avenir avec une famille... mais quand tu seras prêt. Pas parce que tu auras engrossé ta petite amie au lycée. Je ne..

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la faire taire donc je l'embrasse, avec tout mon amour, toute mon âme.

-Tu es ma famille maintenant. Quoi qu'il arrive.

 **Fin !**

 **J'ai essayé de réécrire la fin parce que j'avais eu un commentaire disant que la fin était trop rapide mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussie donc tant pis ^^**

 **Je prends encore les idées de OS, traductions ou nouvelles idées ;)**


End file.
